dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball Xz: The Legend of the Red Star Dragonballs - Part 1 (Xz)
Dragonball Xz, Red Dragonball Saga, Episode 44 - "The Legend of the Red Star Dragonballs - Part 1" Episode Guide The episode begins with Trunks, Vegeta, Vegeta, Goten, and Old Kai (Xz) standing around a bed with Goky in it. "UI can't believe Goku still hasn't woken up yet." says Gohan. "Yeah, it's been a few months now. What do we do?" says Goten "I say we just leave him. The weaknling brought it upon himself. Any true warrior would gracefully acfeept their demise." grumbls Vegeta. "Come on, dad, don't be so hard on him. I mean you've been reveived a few times now. We can do the same gor Gofu. Expecially given how much I put him through. I must do something. Any idea, Old Kai?" sasy Trunks sadly. "I really just don't know. I've scowered our tomes and nothing can bring an Enraged Saiyan out of a coma. Only one other Saiyan has done that before in the past, and he rests unconscious to this day. It completely obliterates ones soul. Gofy is gone." says the Old Kai saidly too. In a hurry, you see Piccolo rush into Goku's hose. "Guys! Me and Dende...and Morri, too..." he seemed out of breath. Gohan rushes to his aid. "Piccolo, breathe. It's going to be okay. Just focus." "IU think we figured out a way..." Piccolo says before settling down, regaining his resolve and standing up straight and solemnly. "...A way to bring back Goku." Everyone is shocked, ecept for the Old Kai. Old Kai smacks Piccolo with his cane. "Didn't you hear me? A Saiyan, once it has tapped into Enraged Saiyan, cannot be woken up." "Ow!" Piccolo yells, rubbing his head. "But did the previous Enraged Saiyan ever know about..." his voice trails off. "THE RED STAR DRAGONBALLS?!" Everyone is shocked again, this time including thhe POld Kai. "The Red Star Dragonballs? But those are mearly legend. An old kai's wive's tale. Not something of actual truth." doubted the Kai. "That's what I thought, but...it's true. Dende and Moori even believe they found where the Original Namekian hides out." Picolo says. "The Original Namekian?" questions Vegeta, looking doubtful. "Yes. The origin of the Namekians. Imagine me and Kami's combined form, Kamiccolo and our Black Star Dragonballs. We were one of countless Namekians. Now imagine what the Dragonballs from someone with his power...and Moori's power...and Dende's power...and every other Namekian that has ever walked the face of this universe's power...and have that person make a set of Dragonballs. Dende can tell you more." Piccolo monologues. The group flies to Dende's tower, leaving Old Kai behind. As the camera pans away from Old Kai, pondering deeply, you can see a pair of eveil shaddowy eyes that disappear as if nothing was there. Once at Dende's Tower, Dende begins telling the story. "The Original Namekian was a powerful being. One of the original Gods. There were five of them. Powerful beings who have been lost to legend, just like the Original Namekian's name. Everyone had forgotten about this legend, but Moori unearthed it from some ancient catacombs deep inside New Namek. Apparently he birthed every single Namekian, giving them a fraction of his own soul. Those Namekians were basically demigods with their power, but as time went on, each new Namekian was but a fraction of their parent. So with how powerful Piccolo is, you can imagine how powerful he is. In fact, Dragonballs came from him as well. He took part in the creation of the universe as well as the other 4 gods, and his tool for channeling his magic was 7 mystical relics of such untold power, that nothing was impossible: The Red Star Dragonballs. It turns out the Original Namekian is likely actually real. And his Dragonballs, the Red Star Dragonballs, are as well." Dende concluded. "Pfft, you want us to believe some fairy tale from some dusty old caves?" scoffed Vegeta. "Why bother convincing you...when I can show you?" said Dende with a smirk. Piccolo smirks too. The Saiyans look stunned. Vegeta looks taken back as well. Moori walks in smirking as well, hands behind his back, before revealing a Dragonball, complete with a red star in the center. Everyone gets shocked, except for the Namekians. "Here is the 5th of the 7 Red Star Dragonballs." Saiys Moori. "Now it's up to you to find the remaining 6 so that you can save Gofu." The screen cuts to black. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes Category:Movies